justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Communications Mast
Communications masts are military communications radio antennas in Just Cause 2. Appearance They are the massive, towering versions of broadcast towers and are completely immune to any small arms fire. They are more than 260 meters tall (confirmed by BASE jumping) and have a red light on the top. Locations These can usually be found more easily at bases in the mountainous regions of Panau and a select number of communications outposts. There are 25 of them. You won't have to look for them too hard, as they may be spotted from around 1 kilometer away. However, they are always heavily guarded, with at least one SAM on site to guard them from airborne attacks and various military units on site as well. There is but one exception and that is a lone, unguarded mast in the desert, that is directly north-west of Kampung Gunung Merah. The town's coordinates are X:9159; Y:25886. The mast should be in plain sight within a short time of exploring the town. Complete List Most of the locations have one mast each. If it's more it will be a parenthesis. *Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi *Kastelo Singa (2) *Sungai Curah *Gurun Lautan Lama Alpha *Kem Kapitan Luk Ya Sian *Pekan Ular Sawa *Kem Komander Sutherland *Cape Carnival (2) *Just north-west of Kampung Gunung Merah. *Kem Jalan Kilang Lama *Bukit Rendah *Bukit Tinggi *Kem Gunung Raya *Kem Gunung Belakang Patah *Kem Gunung Kudus *Pulau Dongeng *Kepulauan Selatan Epsilon *Kampung Rencong Berkarat *Kem Singa Menerkam *Bukit Ketot *Pekan Hujung *Kampung Kala Merah *Kem Seriagala Kelabu Destructibility They can be destroyed for 1000 Chaos points and $5000. Since it can be spotted from a great distance, you may not even have to get within SAM range to destroy it, making it perfect for a hit and run technique. An armed helicopter will bring it down in a matter of seconds, leaving enough distance to lose any pursuers if that's to your choosing. They can also be brought down by destroying 2 of the 3 support cables holding it up. This may be done by shooting at them or even better, slicing them with helicopter blades or aircraft wings,but beware, hitting the wires with the fuselage of smaller aircraft will destroy your aircraft. Do take care and not get shot down by SAMs in doing this though. If you're going on foot to destroy it, they are immune to small arms fire and like any other behemoth military installation, will require explosives and mounted weapons such as the minigun or a flak cannon to bring it down. If you're feeling more adventurous, you could follow its support cables from on foot and shoot their bases, yielding equal results and being much more gratifying as well. A lot of noise is created when a radio mast is destroyed. The parts will separate from each other, and then slowly fall down. It will usually kill several soldiers and destroy objects such as Generators, Broadcast Towers and others. Trivia *It's rare, but if you are chased by a helicopter (most cases a UH-10 Chippewa) and your escape route goes near one of the masts, it's possible that the helicopter will crash into the mast - destroying both the mast and the helicopter. *Sometimes the not very intelligent AI pilots crash their planes into high buildings and mountains and in some cases into radio masts, destroying both the plane and the radio mast. You will always be blamed for the destruction and get the Chaos points. *Most settlements have only one mast, but there's two exceptions: Kastelo Singa and Cape Carnival. Both of them are very large bases. These bases have two masts each. *There are similar looking, but lower destructable radio towers in San Esperito (Just Cause (1)). The exact number is unknown, but it's about 20. They too stay destroyed if one saves the game after destruction, but the player gets no reward. The AI pilots sometimes crash into them, causing them to collapse, but they can also be taken down by a single explosion of any type at ground level. Category:Content Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects